


TransformationStuck: Board Game Night

by tepidFrost



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Adding ships as they happen/appear, Blow Jobs, Breast Expansion, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gender Shifting, Latex, Multi, Shrinking, Transformation, bulge growth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4442150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tepidFrost/pseuds/tepidFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rose, Vriska, Karkat, and Aradia play a board game with some magical effects. Hijinks and erotic situations ensue. Things will get progressively weirder as the game goes on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Setup

**Author's Note:**

> The cards in this fic are all suggestions made by the followers of the Tranformationstuck Tumblr! Submit your own ideas for what will happen to these characters next! All changes are chosen completely randomly!

Four friends sit on the floor in a private room on the meteor. In the center of them is a rather simple looking board game with player pieces at the edges and a deck of cards in the middle. Tonight is game night and may actually turn out to be one of the strangest of their lives. What will you do?

==> Be Rose.

You are now Rose, and interestingly enough the only human to participate in this particular board game night. If you were perfectly honest, you would’ve preferred if a certain jade blooded troll were here to share this experience with you. Alas, previous engagements and a ceiling on the number of players has prevented that. Though game night is by no means a new occurrence here, the game you are about to play is. Through various complicated alchemy, the likes of which you weren’t even sure you quite understood, you managed to create this. You look between your opponents, fascinated by those that had decided to show up. The four of you haven’t really participated in many activities together, particularly without anyone else. That doesn’t dampen your excitement, however. By the end of the night, you’re sure you’ll all get to know each other a bit better.

Across from you, the only boy in the group grumbles. “So, let me get this straight. All we do is roll this die and move towards the center? This is simpler than that wriggler game with the slippery inclines and vertical stairways. Wait no. It’s even worse. This looks like a blatant rip off from that one troll Robin Williams movie with the banana imps. How will this game possible last more than five minutes?”

Before you can reply, Vriska butts in with a roll of her eyes. “Karkat, maybe if you let Rose finish explaining, you’d find out! You’d think for someone who spent half an hour explaining troll Monopoly, you’d know that it takes more than eight seconds to go through this.”

“Fuck you! Understanding the intricacies of the Alternian housing market is of the utmost importance in that game!”

Before Karkat can get a another word in, you continue your explaination. “Yes. Thank you, Vriska, although Karkat isn’t completely wrong in his observations. That movie he mentioned was actually used to help alchemize this. As I was saying, yes, you roll this die and move your marker towards the center; the first one to arrive wins. However these cards in the middle are what make things…rather interesting. From what I can understand, they have temporary magic effects that are able to change our appearance and, in some cases, our thoughts. It’s more of a social game than a contest.”

“Change our appearances? Fuck that. I am not about to turn into a human monkey creature or whatever for your entertainment!”

==> Aradia: Calm him down.

You are now Aradia. You’re pretty excited to play this game with your friends; it’s been a while since you’ve done anything with them come to think of it…27 days, 2 hours, 14 minutes, and 28 seconds to be exact. “Come on, Karkat! We need four players, and I even flew over here for this! You have to admit it sounds kind of fun.”

It appears that Rose is rather excited too though you aren’t surprised. She is the one that made the game after all, not to mention her affinity for magic from what little she’s seen. Rose attempts to keep Karkat here as well. “And you aren’t the only one subject to changes. There will be plenty of enjoyment for all of us.”

With a huff, he stays put. “Fine. You said these changes are temporary, right? I guess I can put up with this for little bit for you guys.”

“Okay, now that Karkat is done throwing fits, can we start already?” You look to the spider troll across from you and imagine that she’s planning on ignoring the changes in favor of simply winning. Even if you’re right, you have a feeling that winning will be a little lower on her list of priorities once the game actually starts.

Rose nods and reaches forward to grab the single die on the board. “Yes. And to move things along, I’ll volunteer to start. The turns will then move clockwise to Vriska, Karkat, then Aradia. Okay?” Everyone readies themselves and watches the board intently to see just what will happen next. You lean back against your hands, ready to enjoy the show that’s about to unfold; it’s going to be quite the spectator activity for you for the first few turns, and you are definitely okay with that.


	2. Rose: Start this game.

==> Rose: Start this game.

You give the die a sufficient shake before throwing it to the board. After bouncing about the dice lands with a face upturned showing a single pip. One. Well, as is said, even the longest journey begins with a single step. You take your player token and move it ahead the measly single space before drawing a card. A hush falls upon the others, their snickering over your poor roll ceasing in favor for attention on just what was going to happen next. Looking down at the card between your fingers, you clear your throat before reading aloud.

“‘The game has begun as I’m sure you know; let’s start off simple and make your hair grow.’ Oh, how poetic.” As you reach to put the card down to start a discard pile, you feel a tingling sensation spreading on your scalp. Your hair before now was rather short, just barely reaching below your jawline, but soon you feel the itch of the ends of your locks brushing up against your neck and shoulders as it sprouts seemingly uncontrolled from your head. It grows from all angles, increasing its volume as it travels down your back and sides before gather on the floor around you. Guiding hair away from your face, you feel the growth stop as quickly as it had began; you guess that if you were to stand, your hair would almost reach the floor.

==> Karkat: Admire Rose’s new hairstyle.

You hate to admit that you’re a little surprised that the card actually did anything. It seems that this game is really using some kind of magic after all. And you aren’t sure that you’d say you admire her hair. It looks nice, you guess, but more than anything now it just looks like a pain in the ass to deal with. “Well, fuck me. This game is going to be weird.”

Rose blows a loose strand of hair out of her face before commenting, “This is why I’ve kept my hair short. Long hair is so difficult to tame. Looks like it’s your turn, Vriska.”

==> Vriska: Continue the game.

You are now Vriska, and you’re pumped to kick some ass and take names with this game. You know that the others aren’t really concerned with winning, and you have to admit that seeing what changes will befall your friends is actually keeping your interest as well. But now it looks like it’s your turn to join in the fun. You take die, silently wishing it were a d8, and roll. 5. That’s much better than Rose’s pathetic roll! With a toothy grin, you move your piece and draw your first card.

“All right, all right. Let’s get this over with. 'For being a thief of light, it doesn’t show. Why not have a bit of a healthy glow?’” You don’t feel anything happen, but from the look in everyone else’s eyes, something has to be. Wait. You realize that the twinkle in everyone’s eyes is reflecting from you! Looking at your hands, you confirmed that your skin is giving off a rather bright glow, not unlike someone else you know. “Wow. It’s like my skin took a page out of fussy fang’s book.”

==> Karkat: Be slightly freaked out.

“Okay. This game is slightly freaking me the fuck out. I mean, yes. It’s magic and it’s changing what we look like it rather stupid ways, but how the fuck did it know Vriska’s class and aspect?” You then turn to Rose, remembering what her card had said. “And your card somehow knew that the game had just started even though you shuffled the deck!” It’s almost like the cards are a fifth player, and knowing your luck, you feel like it’s going to turn on you rather quickly.

“Is it really that unsettling, Karkat?” Rose’s answers you, playing with a bit of her hair between her fingers. “The game is obviously magic to begin with. I’d say that using that ability to create an even more customized experience for us is rather smart.”

“Yeah, okay. I guess that makes sense.” You pause, noticing that everyone is still looking to you expectantly. “Oh. Apparently it’s my turn to be fucked with. Here’s to hoping that my ass doesn’t suddenly sprout rabbit ears of something.” Just as the others did before you, you roll the die and get a 6. You’re unable to hold back a bit of a smirk, sneaking a side glance at Vriska who seems to be a bit miffed that you rolled better than her. After moving your piece ahead of everyone else’s, you reluctantly draw a card. “So apparently we’re doing this read the card out loud thing. Mine says, 'It’s a shame a certain cat troll isn’t around; Karkitty gets cat claws for a round.’ Okay. First off, ouch. Too soon. Second off, Karkitty? What the fuck?”

You aren’t surprised that everyone else is snickering at the horrible cat pun, especially Vriska. “Karkitty! Wow! I cannot believe Nepeta’s never thought of that one. You’d think she’d be saying that all the time!”

Rolling your eyes, you hold up your hand to block a bit of that light coming from her; it’s going to start giving you a headache. You then jump a little as your skin on your hands starts to crawl. Curiously, you inspect them to find your fingers getting just a little bit nubby, almost resembling cat paws. At the same time, your yellow-orange finger nails reshape to form retractable cat claws. A little too amused, you practice sheathing and unsheathing them; they seem pretty sharp. “At least this is only for a round. It’s not so bad. Um, your move, Aradia? And you’ve been pretty quiet this whole time; what gives?”

==> Aradia: Cease silence.

“Hey. I’ve just been enjoying the game! You know me. Recently I’ve become a bit more of an observer, and this is definitely worth it.” You punctuate your statement with a smile almost as bright as Vriska is, causing Karkat to look a bit uncomfortable. Good. “But now I guess I get to be more of a player. Let’s see what happens.” You roll a 4 and draw a card, not too concerned with what the die is showing. “'Let’s keep that theme going; felines are where it’s at. For the next round you’ll only be able to talk like a cat.’ Did you alchemize Nepeta with this game?” You turn to Rose with the question, but she looks completely bemused. It turns out that you actually hadn’t spoken understandable words but instead of mix of meows, chirps, and purrs. You blush a bit at the embarrassingly cute noises coming from your mouth. Vriska laughs and Karkat facepalms.

“Oh god. At least no one else is watching this shit show. We’d never hear the end of it.” Karkat tries to uncross his arms but finds that one of his claws is stuck on his sweater. He flails a bit to try detach his pseudopaw from his clothing, causing you to let out this strange mix of a snicker and a mewl.

==> Rose: Keep going.

“I will admit this game is turning out to be a bit sillier than I first imagined.” Though you still haven’t told the others, you knew that the game was going to get a bit salacious in the future. As you grab the die once more, you wonder just when that’ll start.


	3. Rose: Take Second Turn

From the warmth of your blond mane, you give the die another throw. This roll is much better than your last. 5. You move your piece in line with Karkat's before picking up another card. "'Since you want to move beyond this changes that've been shown, let's make your entire body one big erogenous zone.'" You shudder as a shiver runs down your spine. The hair on your neck stands on end while goosebumps rise on your arms. You notice your long hair brushing up against your bare skin much more now; in fact, as you confirm by rubbing a hand against your arm, your entire body seems to have gotten a bit more sensitive. Even the clothes on you feels rather...pleasant.

Karkat seems to be eying you curiously. "Wait. Does this mean you're going to be perpetually...turned on now?" 

With a knowing smile, you shake your head. "That's not generally how erogenous zones work. I imagine the effects of that card would become much more obvious if someone else got involved. It's not like I experience pleasure every time I scratch an itch on my neck."

You then hear Vriska comment, her voice indicative of such a scandalous realization. "So you usually like attention to your neck? Suddenly Kanaya being the perfect match is making more sense. It's aaaaaaaall coming together!" 

You neither deny her accusation nor chide her for teasing. She's right after all. Kanaya's being what she calls a rainbow drinker has proven relevant to your interest on multiple occasions. "Well, you aren't wrong." You decided against being shameful of your more private interests before playing this game. Things were only bound to get worse anyway. 

==> Vriska: Get back in the lead.

You are now Vriska, and it's your turn again. Time to pass these chumps by. You roll another 5, which isn't terrible by any means, and draw your second card. "'I hope you losing that outfit is all right because your new one is going to be skin-tight!'" This is the first card that doesn't seem obvious in what it's about to do, but the feeling of your clothes shifting signals that you're about to get your answer.

You've always one to wear looser clothing, and now was no different. You've long forgone wearing your godtier outfit in favor of your more comfortable t-shirt and jeans, but now they seemed to be shrinking inward. All the fabric thins, slowly turning into a smooth and slightly glossy material, not unlike latex. Your pants take on the primary color of your shirt and connect as well, becoming a one-piece suit. Usually your outfit hides what subtle curves you have, but rather quickly you realize that not much is being left to the imagination now. This really is skin tight! The black material hugs every curve, corner, and bump on your body - almost acting like a second skin. Once the change in your outfit is complete, even your feet and hands have been covered, leaving you bare only from the neck up. 

Aradia meows out a literal catcall, making you realize that you feel practically uncovered. Even though the minute details are covered, the suit effectively gives a great view of your naked silhouette. Instinctively, you cross your arms over your modest chest and try to get the attention off of yourself; your still glowing skin has made that hard enough already. "Hey, it's Karkat's turn, right?"

You look to Karkat, who suspiciously looks away just as you meet his gaze. That little fucker was checking you out! However, it's Roses voice that tears you away from that train of thought. "Actually, I forgot to mention. You rolled the same number as your last turn, so you get to roll again."

"Awesome! Give me that die!" 

==> Karkat: Fondly admire latex.

No. You don't have a latex fetish or whatever ever sick kink this game is trying to give service to. Still, you never took Vriska as one for being quite so...attractive. Maybe it's the fact the she usually keeps her hair messy and wears grungy outfits, or maybe it was just the fact that she's usually such a colossal bitch. But now that you could see just what she had going on underneath all of that, frankly, you're a little more than surprised. Oh, and embarrassed when she catches you staring.

Luckily Vriska gets quickly distracted by the fact that it's still her turn. This time she rolls a 6, leaving the rest of your pieces in the dust. But when she lays her eyes on the text of the card, her face falls. "What? What does it say?" You wonder what the card could possibly be to make her even more uneasy. 

Obviously reluctant to do so, she reads the card in a rather frustrated voice. "'A flirty bimbo you will be...until the die rolls 5 or 3.' What the hell, Rose?"

Rose appears to be a bit more apologetic rather than shocked at what the card says. "Oh, well. Um. This game might have a slight...erotic side."

"NOW you tell us?" You throw your paw hands in the air, your claws out in anger. Your about to continue to berate Rose, but then you notice that Vriska apparently has moved right next to you, leaning in a little closer than you'd like. "Uh, go bother Aradia. I have to take my turn." You aren't really sure what to say, not really knowing what kind of mental state she's in but you hope she'll back off. As you grab the die with one hand, you reach to push her back with the other, but in an awkward turn of events, she stops you, closing her cool latex covered hand around your wrist. 

"Don't think I didn't see you looking at me." You freeze under her touch, not she what she's going to do. You swallow thickly as you notice that she doesn't seem angry; in fact, she as this sultry smile on her face. "Do you like my new outfit? I think this suit feels amaaaaaaaazing. Here, why don't you feel?" She takes your hand and guides it to her flat stomach, the surface of the material silky smooth under your palm. 

"Uh, Vriska..." You look to the others to find Rose covering her mouth to keep herself from laughing while Aradia silently watches with that creepy ass smile. Looks like you'll get no help from them. Rather suddenly, Vriska brings your attention back to her by moving your hand up over the curve of her right breast. Your mind otherwise goes blank as Vriska lets a soft sigh of approval leave her lips. Blood rushes to your face, surely making it beet red. It becomes obvious that the thin layer of latex is the only thing covering her skin as you feel her nipple slightly poking against your palm.

Your gaze had been fixed on her chest and your hand, but when you glance back up to her face, you find her smile falter for a minute before she shakes her head, almost like waking up out of some sort of stupor. Coming back down to Earth yourself, you realize that your other hand went limp, dropping the die onto the board. You had unintentionally rolled...a 5.

==> Vriska: Try not to murder Karkat.

The warm fog that had fallen over your thoughts finally parted, leaving you fully aware that Karkat's hand is currently groping your boob, encouraged by your own traitorous hand no less. "Get your hand off of me!" It's a rather obvious statement, but you can't exactly think about anything else to say at the moment. Karkat immediately pulls his hand away, or at least tries to. It seems that his cat claws have gotten stuck in your suit, effectively keeping his hand against your chest. With a distressed grunt, you shove him off of you violently, creating a couple small rips in the suit, but nothing major. You scramble back to your original spot, refusing to look at him. You want to rip his hand off, but you still have the memories of...well...literally forcing his hand. For now you decided on trying to salvage what dignity you have left and let Karkat take his turn.


	4. Karkat: Move your piece and draw your card.

Seeing that Vriska has taken to pretending what just happened didn’t just happen, you’re all too happy to follow her lead. Doing your best to ignore what you’re absolutely sure are the most smug expressions on the other two girls’ faces, you keep your own head down and move your piece forward 5 spaces. Deep breaths, Karkat. You know that retaliation will only make it worse, even if you wish Rose would put those eyebrows back down and mind her own business.

As you reach down to draw your card, your hand ripples once more, cat claws disappearing and fingers growing back to their normal proportions. Thank fuck. Knowing that the game keeps its word about reverting its changes when it says its going to quells the lingering uncertainty about reading your next change. Hoping that you get to keep the sanctity of your own mind intact, you read, “‘Let’s give more outfit changes a whirl; though this one was made for a girl.’ Fuck me from here to Alternia.” Though things could be worse - nothing is changing about your body or mind after all - you just knew that before the night is over you’d be in a dress…after Rose mentioned the changing magic and all that, you mean. You definitely weren’t planning on crossdressing when you thought you were just going to play Troll Risk or something.

As your clothes shift on your body, you find that you weren’t 100% correct about what the card was going to do. You aren’t wearing a dress, but the result isn’t much better. Your sweater turns into a short-sleeved, white blouse while your pants become shorter, legs coming together to form a gray knee-length skirt.

==> Rose: Fail to contain your laughter.

While you’ve managed to keep your snickering to a minimum up until now, a small bout of laughter passes through your lips as you realize what Karkat is now wearing. He looks quite confused in that small religious school uniform and rightfully so. If there were an outfit you thought would be representative of his personally, this would be the furthest thing from it. Gathering yourself, you decide that he deserves a compliment. “Karkat, your new look is absolutely adorable.” Aradia nods and meows in agreement, and even Vriska, who seems to still be getting over her close encounter with the boy, can’t keep herself from smiling. Karkat…actually seems to be taking it well. You half expected him to storm off, but he doesn’t look more than mildly annoyed.

“This was bound to happen. Honestly I’d rather have this than lose my mind or something.” He shoots Vriska a look, and seems unaware that his cross-legged sitting position has left the front of his skirt wide open, giving a peak of bright red underneath.

“I’m awfully glad that the game goes through such lengths to complete the outfits, even with articles not necessarily meant to be easily seen.” Karkat gives you a look that says, 'What the fuck are you talking about?’ “Nice panties.” You deadpan, pushing that easily freaked out character of his back into the spot light. Jumping and shouting a few choice expletives, he scrambles to reposition himself to sit in a less revealing way. After a moment, he settles for sitting on his legs.

“Why don’t you keep your eyes to yourself?”

Vriska snorts loudly before you can answer. “Look who’s talking, Oglenubs McCopafeel!”

“Okay. We all agree that that was fucked up. Can we just move on?”

==> Aradia: Get your voice back.

First you have to admit that Karkat pulls off the little school girl outfit rather well. It isn’t often that he wears anything so revealing. Not to imply that it’s a skimpy outfit - revealing for Karkat means showing more skin than his hands and head. You wish more of your friends wore skirts; they look great!

Excited to continue and get your speaking abilities back, you roll the die. 2. After you tap the board twice with each space you pass your token over, you give talking a try again. “So, can I speak now? Do I sound like a cat?”

Rose answers quickly. “It seems we can understand you again. Sorry if you’ve felt left out.”

“Oh, I don’t feel left out at all! I’ve had front row seats to some…excellent shows.” You raise your eyebrows and look to both Karkat and Vriska, holding a bit longer on her before looking down to the card you have since drawn. “Let’s see what’s going to happen to me next! 'It’s great that you can speak; I’m sure you agree. Now let’s exaggerate your figure for all to see!’”

Before you even set down the card, you feel a soft warmth spread through your body. It’s already a bit curvy, so you’re interested to see just how much this will affect you. As that warmth pools in your core, you find that’s where the changes begin. Your waist pulls inward a few inches before the warmth spreads outward. Your hips flare wider, looking even more exaggerated from your tapered waist. The fabric of your red leggings stretches around you as even your butt plumps up a bit, giving your seat a bit more cushion. Last but not least, your already sizable breasts push out just a bit farther again the front of your shirt, gaining about a cup size.

While your leggings are made of a comfortable stretch knit, your bra of course is not, and unfortunately it isn’t doing a very good job of containing your assets without being uncomfortable. Deciding that you’d be better off without the undersized garment, you reach behind and under your godtier top to unclasp it. The relief is immediate. You then skillfully pull your arms into your shirt to finish discretely removing your bra. Yours arms soon return through the sleeves with your red bra in tow. Tossing it aside, you appreciate your even curvier figure, wondering what some of the more important trolls in your life might think.

Vriska: Be a little jealous.

That’s preposterous. There’s no way you’re jealous of what just happened to her. You definitely don’t wish your figure was a bit more interesting than a fence post, and you’re completely not bitter that the most well endowed player was the one to draw that card. Nope. Not at all. However, you are a little upset that Aradia doesn’t even seem to be bothered by this game at all. She’s still sitting there, obviously restraining herself from starting to fondle her assets like a pupating wriggler, with a smile on her face. She’s so comfortable! It’s like nothing gets to her anymore! Considering your history with her; that’s a little disconcerting.

“Congratulations. It appears that you’re the first player to get a major physical change. How does it feel?” Rose seems amused enough. You have a sneaking feeling that she was behind all of these questionable cards in the first place.

“Oh, this feels great! I can’t wait to see the look on Sollux’s face. I’ll have to show him before the game ends and this all goes away!”

You imagine that that nerd’s reaction would be similar to Karkat’s though amplified quite a bit, assuming Aradia intends to give her matesprit more of an unimpeded view. You don’t even have to use your mind control powers to know just where Karkat’s thoughts are going as he looks away from Aradia’s changed body. That poor boy seems awfully pent up, and your little out of control stunt you pulled earlier probably didn’t help at all. Something’s going to give before this game is over; you just hope it isn’t you.


	5. > Heat things up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The porn has begun.

> Rose: Evaluate the current state of the game.

This night started off mostly silly, but now you can tell the perverted side of the game is beginning to show through. While your wild locks are a bit to manage, you've been fine with what's happened to you so far. Your erogenous body hasn't given you any issues yet, and you assume that it'll provide for some pleasant experiences in the future.

Vriska seems to be hiding a sort of bitterness towards the curvy troll across from her. Perhaps she's a little envious of that voluptuous figure. While you wouldn't consider yourself well endowed by any means, Vriska is still the least curvy of the three girls. At least her latex suit flatters what little curves she has. You also vaguely wonder if she can turn that glowing skin off in the same way that Kanaya can. You'll have to remember to ask Kanaya how she does that later on.

As you've mentioned before, Karkat is playing along in earnest, not even giving too much trouble in moving the game along. If you were to guess at why that is, you might suggest that he's intrigued by not only what the changes will bring others, but also what situations it might put him in. He already has had one slightly positive outcome from the game; you say slightly positive because while he seemed to be enjoying feeling up the spider troll, he also acted like a deer caught in headlights. You wouldn't put any money on him having very much hands-on experience of the intimate variety.

Aradia, to whom you've only just been introduced, looks to be just as into the game as you are. Almost every time you look over to her, she's admiring her own improved body and not exactly being discrete about it. 

> Heat things up.

You will come to know just what that means very soon, but first you have to roll and draw. After the die shows a 4 and you move your piece ahead of Aradia's once more, you pick up a card to find what will happen to you next. "'Let's have more fun with your light blond mane. For a round it'll be replaced with hair made of flame!' Uh..." Your hair begins to feel warmer than usual as it heats up. Thinking that this card might be rather dangerous, you stand up to get your flickering hair off the floor. Light starts to emanate from between the strands of hair in the form of what appears to be small concentrations of fire. Then all at once, your hair is engulfed, or rather replaced, by bright and flickering flames in a surge that briefly lights up the entire room. Though the large tongues move against your body, you feel nothing more than a slight warmth. It would appear that the fire is purely aesthetic.

"Uh, Rose? You're on fire." Vriska looks a little a uneasy.

"Yes. I'm well aware; thank you." You're a bit confused by her comment. Her demeanor doesn't indicate that she had been making a joke.

"No, I mean your clothes. They're burning up."

It would seem that you've spoken too soon about the effectiveness of the fire. Though your body is completely unaffected, your godtier outfit appears to be losing the battle against the consuming flames. You frantically try to pat out the burning fabric, but your jostling about only seems to worsen the situation. Bits of your clothing fall away or are outright consumed, leaving you bare in a matter of seconds. You start to panic, fearing that the fire will eventually spread to the rest of the room and actually put your friends in danger. But just then something changes. It might be your thought processes that control the inferno, or perhaps it’s the game taking pity on you. Whatever it is, a strange feeling goes through you, and then the flames seem to be less intense. Tentatively, you move closer to the ground and find that the fire also has no effect on the rug you’ve all been sitting on. It looks like you’re all safe.

Now that that ordeal is over with, you consider the situation you are currently in, which is to say you are standing completely naked in front of three of your friends. You consider trying to cover yourself with your arms, but the damage has already been done. This was bound to happen at some point during the game; there’s no sense in deciding to be bashful now. Unceremoniously, you sit back down in the small circle around the board. As for the others, their reactions are mixed. Aradia maintains a completely casual outlook on the situation, neither averting her eyes nor staring you down like a hungry animal.

Vriska looks rather amused, maybe even a bit excited by the fact that someone is now in a more embarrassing situation than she had been in. “Nice tits, Lalonde!” She snorts and although the comment was mostly meant as a joke, you take the compliment nonetheless.

“Why, thank you.” As mentioned earlier, you weren’t the most well endowed girl on the meteor. You usually wear a B-cup bra, but you’ve always thought that your breasts’ perky and rounded shape more than make up for their meager size. 

Unsurprisingly, Karkat is the one that’s taking this turn of events with the most difficulty. His face more than reveals his blood color while his attention is fixed on the very uninteresting wall to his right. “Karkat. You can look, you know. I don’t mind.” 

> Karkat: Ogle this clothless human.

No. You will not ogle Rose; you’re better than that. You aren’t some perv who lacks self-control. But, she did just give you permission to take a peak, so after a bit of consideration, you decide that it wouldn’t defame your character to oblige her in her request.

You turn your head and lay eyes on her to find that she’s smiling at you. Well, of course she is. She probably thinks this is some sick game—aside from this sick game you’re playing with the die and cards, you mean. Determined not to let her have the satisfaction of getting you all riled up, you calm yourself and let your eyes roam over her. She is petite, soft, and by no means unattractive, though you’ve never really been too picky of a troll. Before you stop to think properly, you start to give a compliment. “You look…” What? Cute? Hot? What were you even fucking thinking of saying? “...good.” You settle on probably the stupidest but also most non-offending word you could think of. You accept that Rose has beaten you this round.

Showing no new emotions, she simply nods. “Thank you.” What’s her deal?

> Vriska: Throw die.

You’ve since picked up the die, hoping to move this game along a bit faster. You’re already a whole turn ahead of everyone else, and you want that winning streak to continue. “Enough flirting, you two. I’m rolling now.” Ignoring the glare Karkat shoots you, you roll a 4, putting you almost twice as far as the person behind you. As for the card, it says, “‘Your lips will plump up to form a cute pout; then you’ll have to find a bulge to try them out.’” 

It isn’t long before your lips feel a bit swollen. They push out little by little, turning into a juicy pair that’d be sure to please any lucky troll, or human for that matter. That part you’re expecting. What you aren’t expecting is that the second part of the couplet is actually a bit literal. A familiar feeling of thoughts that aren’t quite your own flooding into your mind catches you off guard, and you’re unable to fight them off before they’ve taken hold. Your lips are now tingling, and you mouth feels dreadfully empty. You desperately want something to fill it and test out your newest change. There’s only one player here that fits the bill, so without much of a choice, you make your move.

> Karkat: Try to resist.

This time you aren’t surprised when Vriska moves towards you. In fact, you know exactly what she’s after. “Vriska, back the fuck off.” 

Trying to play the victim, she pouts, and by god it is tempting to feel just how great it’d be to have those lips wrapped around your bulge. But still, the logical part of your thinkpan wins over and you resist her advances, despite her whining. “Come on, Karkat! Just a taste. I need to break these babies in!” She tries to reach a hand under your skirt, and almost completely reflexively, the feeling of her latex covered hand on your thigh sends your knee into her gut. It wasn’t particularly hard but still enough to subdue her for a moment. You take the opportunity to quickly roll the die, hoping that the next card will save you from this.

2\. Whatever. She’s back up and pleading while reaching for you. You hold her back with one hand while you pick up a card and read. “ Get ahold of yourself, Serket! ‘Your bulge size is bound to double, as well as your sex drive which hopefully isn’t trouble.’ Damn it!” That won’t help at all! You struggle to hold her back, as a dull throbbing begins in your loins. It’s not painful; in fact it’s pretty pleasureable, making you shudder as your bulge swells inside of you. Inches of length and girth pack on, making you more aroused by the second. All at once you seem to hit a turning point. Your arms almost go limp as your bulge spills out into your panties, stretching the front of them rather lewdly. You fail to hold back a shaky groan as well as Vriska’s pesky hand pressed against the growing lump in your underwear. 

That’s when you break. It could be the sex drive increase hitting in that moment, but suddenly, the fact that your bulge is demanding attention while Vriska is desperately trying to get at it creates a wonderful combination instead of a horribly frustrating one. “Fine! You want my bulge so badly? Be my guest.” Giving in to your most primal needs, you sit down and spread your legs, allowing her to advance unimpeded. 

> Vriska: Swallow that bulge.

Grinning widely, you waste no time before gripping the front of his girlish panties and pulling roughly. The tearing of the fabric is audible, but neither of you seem to care as you throw the ruined fabric to the side. You grab him by the hips and press your lips against his still growing bulge. You kiss up the slick red flesh; it must be over eight inches long by now. After licking a bit at the tip, you take the base in your hand and the end between your plump lips. Karkat shudders from your touch, and it causes a small swell of pride inside of you. You try to bob your head slowly as difficult as it may be due to it writhing about, using your soft lips to press tightly around him. It isn’t long before the tip of his bulge is tickling the back of your throat. Taking a deep breath through your nose, you press further, allowing yourself to swallow a bit of him as the growth slowly pushes your lips further apart.

> Karkat: Lose yourself.

You still can’t believe this is actually happening. You aren’t sure what came over you to allow this to happen, especially in front of the others, but now you really can’t complain. You don’t know if it’s the lips or what, but damn. Vriska gives really great head. You’re honestly a bit surprised that she’s so eager to take you into her throat and even a bit more surprised that you’re big enough to even make it that far. You’ve measured yourself in the past (because, well, who hasn’t?) and found that you were a relatively average 6 inches in length. If the game spoke the truth, then you might be a foot long before this is over; not even Equius could taut having a bulge that large. 

Judging from Vriska’s enthusiasm, that fact only seems to drive her on more as she happily takes every additional inch of you between her lips. After a few moments of blissful pleasure and sloppy sucking noises, you think that the growing has stopped. She pulls off of you with a slurping sound to catch her breath, “Holy shit...” She’s obviously impressed by your size, and that gives you enough confience to momentarily show a bit of dominance.

“Shut up, and get back to it.” You grab her by the horns and pull her face back towards your groin. When you feel your bulge start to pass between her lips once more, you yank her forward roughly until you feel her nose bump against your lower stomach and her lips press against your crotch. You imagine that you must be half-way down her neck at this point, and the thought drives you wild. Your hips start to buck in time with the bobbing of her head as you pleasure begins to build towards climax.

You don’t consider yourself easy, and you’re pretty sure it usually takes at least twice as long for you to finish than it looks like it’ll take now. You blame the magic of the game. As pleasured huffs escape your lips, you turn your head to see how the others are enjoying the show. Aradia watches on, seemingly proud that both of you are enjoying yourselves, but what interests you most is Rose’s face. Gone is her front of indifference or subtly condescending smirk. Her face is even redder than yours, and you can see her biting her lip probably trying to fight her own urges. Now it’s your turn to smirk as you make eye contact with her, daring her to keep watching as Vriska sucks you off mercilessly. She puts up a good fight, not breaking the stare for a few moments, but eventually she looks away. You’ve won. 

And in your victory, you feel yourself falling over the edge. Your eyes squeeze shut, and you pull at the Scorpio's horns, muttering a few choice expletives as your bulge pulses almost violently. The usual flood of red genetic material is pushed directly down Vriska’s throat and to her stomach. You can feel her swallow around you, but frankly you don’t think it makes a difference. Your load has nowhere else to go. After a few moments of mind-numbing pleasure, your bulge’s production tapers to a trickle. 

> Vriska: Be satisfied.

You pull off of him one last time, sputtering a bit as the last bit of material gathers in your mouth and the back of your throat. You’ve come back to your senses, that overwhelming need to suck someone off thankfully dissipating. This time, you don’t feel nearly as embarrassed as you think you should feel, and that’s fine. If anything you feel a bit accomplished for getting Karkat to succumb to his own desires. “I didn’t think you had it in you, Vantas.” You wipe a bit of stray material from your lips and sit up. “You got pretty demanding for someone with no experience.”

“Who says I’ve had no experience?” He sits up as well, pulling his skirt down to cover himself up. “Okay, fine. So that may or may not have been the first time I’ve done something like that. Blame the fucking game. Clearly it’s taking control of our minds here.”

“I know that. I’m not stupid. What I’m getting at is...I might have actually enjoyed that even if the game weren’t involved. I guess we’ll just have to wait and see how you are pleasing your partner later.” You wink at him and cackle when he groans and rolls his eyes. Getting back to your original seat, and lean back on your hands. Your mouth still tastes heavily of his bulge and material, which isn’t exactly terrible. You can only imagine what that stuff would taste like to someone like Terezi. It sits heavily in your stomach, which you place a hand on gingerly. There’s even a subtle bump, almost like you’ve just eaten a large meal—it certainly feels like it. “Okay. Shows over. Rose, you can stop being horribly embarrassed. We’re obviously over this now. Aradia, go.” 

==>


	6. The Challenge Round

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game initiates a challenge where the loser must go through a change.

> Aradia: Make Sollux proud.

You’ve just watched a couple of your friends perform some rather dirty acts, and frankly, you couldn’t be happier for them. You just hope that you get in on some of the fun soon. You know that technically there’s nothing keeping you from initiating something, but having the game be in control of that sounds a bit more fun. You end up rolling a two, which if memory serves, was the last number you rolled as well! Two two’s. It’s a shame Sollux isn’t here. 

After drawing your first card, you read aloud, “‘Your horns have an awfully strange look; let’s change the shape to something that might please a nook.’ Well, I’m not going to lie. My horns do make some things rather difficult.” Luckily, that all changes as you feel a strong tugging at your candycorn colored protrusions. Slowly, they uncurl and point upwards, the tips probably reaching about eight inches above the top of your head. Any ridges and bumps are smoothed out as well as the tapered tip. Instead of coming to a sharp point, it comes to a blunt but still slightly smaller tip. The overall shape of your horns starts to take on that of a human looking bulge—a little less detailed but obviously reminiscent of the sexual organ. By the time it’s over, your head’s silhouette looks almost a bit like Equius’s save for the sharp angles and of course broken horn. Curiously, you reach up and feel them, mapping out their phallic shape. “How do they look?” You laugh playfully.

You look to Rose who seems a bit more comfortable now. “Well, they do seem like they are easier to manage, and they might even come in handy in the bedroom.” 

“Wait. Are those actually what human bulges look like?” Karkat chimes in to your right. Thankfully Rose answers.

“Well, vaguely. The general shape is very similar, but her horns are supposed to be dildos, which are sex toys meant to look and feel like a human penis.”

Now it’s Vriska’s turn to speak up. “We get it. We’re not grubs. We don’t need the biology lesson.”

Taking the die back into your hand, you roll it again. 6. “Either way, I’ll keep going.” You move your piece ahead and draw another card. “‘Hopefully this won’t be too much; your nook is now extra sensitive to touch.’ Well, that sounds simple enough.” Your nook, which was already getting a little bit of attention earlier, tingles with sensitivity. You shift a bit, and the very slight rubbing of your panties against the lips is now twice as noticeable. You have a distinct feeling that this will come in handy rather soon.

> Rose: Put out the fire.

This game has finally crossed that line you’ve been waiting to see: the line from innocent fun to...not so innocent fun. You have a feeling that the game is only going to up the ante from here. With this in mind, you roll the die and move your token ahead another single space. Your rolls just don’t seem lucky tonight. Perhaps your next will be a bit better, but now for you’re card... “‘It’s strange that everyone else seems so tall. No wait, that’s just because you’ve become incredibly small!’” Drat. So much for a better change. As a bit of a bright side, your hair gives a poof as the fire disappears, leaving your head covered once again with incredibly long light blond locks. The round of having a flaming head has ended.

Then a violent wave of vertigo hits you as the card’s effects begin to set in. You find yourself growing shorter...wait no. Actually smaller. It isn’t just your height that’s being affected but also your entire body. It keeps its proportions as you lose several feet in size. Suddenly the other players, although still sitting, tower over you. When your shrinking stops, you guess that you aren’t even taller than a bottle of Faygo. The die in front of you on the large board looks more to the size of a basketball than something that could fit in your hand. You must be only about 6 inches tall now. ”Well. This will certainly makes life a little more difficult for me.” You look up at the others in wonder at the new perspective. 

“You look like you could be a wriggler’s plaything.” Karkat gapes at you.

“Don’t worry, Rose. I’ll help you roll the die next turn. Oh, I bet if you stayed like that, Kanaya would have a field day making little dresses and outfits for you!” Vriska takes the die in her hand, which now rivals the size of your entire body, and rolls.

> Be Vriska.

You are now taking your turn and letting the small die fall from your latex covered hand. After bouncing around, it stops with a 3 upturned. Taking your card, you read it and are surprised that this seems to be very different from every other card that’s been drawn so far. “‘Challenge Card! Instead of being guaranteed a change this round, everyone must compete in this little game. Each player will pair up with other across from them and try to get off. The last person of the four to finish will change sexes!’ Oh yes! Things are finally getting interesting!”

Not only do you get out of something happening to you, but now you get to force the change onto someone else! You know that it’s not going to be you that’s going to be growing a bulge. There’s no way you’ll lose this. “I guess that means it’s you and me, Megido. How about we try out those horns of yours?”

As you move over towards her, you hear Karkat grumble. “Wait. How is Rose going to do anything while she’s that small? And I just came like five minutes ago! This isn’t fair.”

You turn to see that Rose has made her way across the board and was now standing in front of the angry troll. “I think I’ll manage. I have some ideas; don’t you worry.”

Guessing that the challenge starts immediately, you don’t waste any more time wondering what the other two are going to do. Standing over Aradia, you grab one of her horns and size it up in your hands while your other begins to rub at your crotch through the latex. It seems oddly to be just the perfect size. Strange. You’ve never had a human bulge or penis or whatever inside of you before, but you imagine that you’ll be able to get off fine like this, especially with all the little teases of attention you’ve gotten and given since the game started. “Sorry that I won’t be able to help you out from up here much, but I take it you’ll understand. You don’t have to do much for me either other than try to stay sitting up.” 

You try to snicker but all that comes out is a sharp gasp as you find that the latex gives way to a hole just at the opening of your nook. Was that there before? Shrugging it off, you kind of awkwardly straddle Aradia’s head from the side and using your hand to position her horn, you rub the tip back and forth over your opening.

> Aradia: Be the dildo.

You simply let Vriska have her fun above. You have more important needs to attend to down below. Excited to test out your increased sensitivity, you outright pull down your pants and panties in one motion, holding yourself up with one hand to get the fabric down to your knees. Feeling Vriska jerk your head a bit towards her, you groan a bit and try to kick the pesky leggings off the rest of the way. Once that’s taken care of, you keep that hand on the ground to stabilize yourself; it’s clear that a certain cobalt blooded troll isn’t going to have any regard for your balance anyway. The other hand moves towards your crotch, and its fingers gingerly run along the outside of your nook. 

The sensation is exquisite, and you haven’t even really started. After only a few light circles around your opening, you feel like you’re wet enough to begin rubbing along the inside of your maroon lips. You shiver and bite your lip as even the simplest touch of your fingers feels better than you can remember in all the others times you’ve done this. You begin to slowly increase your pace as a sudden heat atop your head lets you know that Vriska has begun to penetrate herself with your horn.

> Rose: Make up for your lack in size.

Giving Karkat one last look with the corner of your mouth curled up into an amused smirk, you disappear out of view and under his skirt. “Just leave everything to me.” You call out as you approach the still slightly messy area between his legs. The smell of sex is already rather strong under here, but you take it in with deep breaths, using it to get yourself in the mood. Though you probably aren’t as afraid as some other players to lose this challenge, you’re still going to try your best to please yourself while working Karkat as well. He twitches in anticipation as you run your hands along the sides of his opening where the tip of his bulge is just barely visible. Only after a few moments of this does the beast emerge from its cavern entirely. You aren’t expecting to be able to take it inside of you in any respect; any logical person wouldn’t either. It’s practically twice as long as you are tall! 

Instead, you settling on climbing atop the slippery tentacle with your back against Karkat and your legs straddling the base. Hugging the red appendage against your body, you tentatively try to lick along it while using your arms to rub up and down it’s length as much as you can. Even using the full reach of your body, it isn’t much. Somewhere above you, you can hear the boy groaning in pleasure, so you must be doing something right.

What has you surprised—although it shouldn’t—is how your body is reacting to this. Every bit of friction you’re applying to the giant bulge feels great against your body. Pulling it even closer, you grind your whole body against it, not even trying to focus on the most sensitive area between your legs. The slimy tentacle pulls itself from your grasp momentarily, and for a moment you feel as though you’re going to fall forward. Just then the bulge wraps around your waist fully; it’s amazing that it’s long enough for that and still have the tip a little bit above your head. Now a bit more assured that you aren’t going anywhere, you go back to pleasuring this monstrous phallus, which squeezes your body appreciatively and in turn pleases you as well. While your hips have finally joined in grinding against the base of his bulge, your entire body is becoming slick with his red-tinted prematerial. With a sigh, you imagine that you’ll be able to get yourself off in no time.

> Vriska: Try not to break Aradia’s neck.

You’re a bit surprised at how easily that odd shaped horn slips inside of you. In fact your legs almost give out, which would’ve been bad news for the troll below you. Keeping most of your weight—or as much as you can—on your feet, you hold her other horn for balance and begin work yourself up and down on top of her. You half expected the horn to be a bit too rough, but actually it’s quite smooth, sliding against your nook walls easily. 

It feels very different from the simple fullness of a prehensile bulge, which can twist and move to accommodate every space inside of you. This is more forceful, taking no account for the shape or size of your nook. It pushes and stretches you to fit to it, and it feels wonderful. If this is truly what a penis feels like, you’ll definitely have to try out the real deal in the future. Maybe John would be up for some experiments.

Each push of your hips becomes easier than the last with the blue fluids you’ve begun to produce. It’s then that you realize that Aradia’s probably in for a messy surprise when you eventually finish. Letting out a muffled groan, you realize that probably won’t be long now; the subtle building of pleasure inside of you makes that very apparent.

> Be Aradia.

Meanwhile, you’ve been making great progress. Vriska’s movements against your head have all but faded into the background. All that fills your senses are your fingers in your nook bringing you to new heights of ecstasy. In fact you aren’t even expecting to finish so quickly. Your climax takes you completely by surprise, forcing a loud gasp from your throat as your body tenses up. Your hand freezes up as well as hot maroon material spills out from between your fingers, soaking the floor beneath you and Vriska’s feet. It even goes on for longer than you expected; even though your fingers have stopped, the simple feeling of your material gushing from your opening is enough stimulate your incredibly sensitive nook. 

With a long sigh of relief, you ride out the rest of your orgasm before you hear a few sharp gasps from above. You wonder if Vriska is going to be the second one to finish, and the jarring grip on your horns confirms just that. While you can’t look up to see the look on her face, the sound of her warbling voice and the brightening glow from her skin gives you a clear image in your head. 

Suddenly the weight from Vriska on you doubles for a second, almost causing you to fall over, but by the time you catch yourself, you feel a rush of cool liquid running down the side of your head. Closing your eyes, you reach up to move your soaked hair out of your face as blue material continues to shower you, running down your chest and back to join the dark red puddle on the floor. You knew this was going to happen, but still you imagine that it’s not going to be easy to clean the sticky fluid from your hair after this game is over.

> Rose: Catch up.

Though you can’t tell from under Karkat’s skirt, you’re just behind the other girls. This orgasm you’re feeling building up is quite different from the others you’ve had. Due to your body’s sensitivity, you’re feeling it build everywhere instead of being concentrated to the area between your legs. Vaguely you wonder of the consequences of coming, seeing as how Karkat hasn’t seemed to finish yet, but overall you can’t bring yourself to care too much. Hugging the bulge as tightly as you can against your rocking body, pressing the slightly tapered end between the curves of your modest breasts, you reach your peak. 

Your mouth opens in a silent scream as your senses are overwhelmed. Pleasure shoots like electricity from seemingly every point on your body. It’s a good thing Karkat’s bulge is holding you firmly in place, because you’re sure that you would’ve lost your balance by now. As best as you can, given the lack of acute control of your muscles, you do your best to make sure he isn’t too far behind you.

> Karkat: Finish up.

You are now Karkat. You don’t know what the fuck Rose is doing under your skirt, but you do know that it feels incredible. You’ve taken to leaning back on one hand with your legs spread rather widely. The other is balled into a fist and currently mostly covering your mouth to muffle the whines of pleasure that the tiny human has been forcing out of you. With your eyes squeezed shut, you feel your second release of material tonight coming on. Letting out of a few hushed curses, your bulge tenses for a moment—hopefully not crushing Rose—before it starts to shoot hot and bright red material from the tip. 

This time, there’s no mouth to catch it all, and while there isn’t as much as before, it still creates quite the mess under you and all over the floor. Unfortunately, it’s over all too quickly, probably do to the fact that you still haven’t fully recovered from fucking Vriska’s mouth a few minutes ago. As the torrent of cum slows down a bit, you take a few deep breaths to get ahold of yourself and check on the others. Vriska, is now of of Aradia, but seems to be a bit embarrassed by the mess she made all over her partner. Aradia looks mildly annoyed that half her body is now tinted blue, but the red beneath her says that she had already finished as well. Did Rose already finish? 

As if on cue, you feel Rose’s body leave your bulge before seeing her crawling out from beneath your now stained skirt. The sight is positively depraved. Every visible inch of her seems to be coated with your material. She wipes what she can off her face and hands before trying to force some out of her long hair, which seems like a futile task. Still you ask the obvious, “So, uh. Did you already...finish?” Your stomach drops as she nods, and it doesn’t go unnoticed by the others either.

“So Karkat lost? Well that’s a shame. That’s was a pretty amazing bulge, but I guess them’s the breaks!” 

You look from Vriska to Aradia then back to Rose, swallowing nervously. “Shit. Well, I guess this is going to be educational to say the least.” 

Then a warmth washes over you body, which you guess signals the beginnings of your change. It appears to start in your extremities. You watch your hand as it becomes more petite, the thinning moving up your arm as well. A similar sensation in your feet and legs tells you that your lower legs are becoming a bit dainty as well. Your shoulders narrow as the little muscles you have in your upper arms become less defined. And opposite to that, your thighs and hips start to gain a bit of padding, filling out your skirt and making it a bit tighter. Shifting your hips to alleviate some of of pressure of the growth, you find that while they’re growing to be quite wide, maybe even as far out as your shoulders, your butt pads out too, giving you a rather squeezable behind.

Then as the changes move internal, you feel the rest of your bulge, which was already retreating back inside of you, slip inside and melt away completely, leaving you with but a simple nook. The odd pulling sensation combined with the narrowing of your waist forces a gasp out of your mouth. And as you hear it, you realize it was a bit higher in pitch than you were expecting. With a bit of red dusting your cheeks, you realize that your voice is now clearly feminine to match your body. 

Lastly, a faint pressure in your chest precedes the swelling of your new breasts. While they grow to push out against the white blouse you’re wearing, larger nipples visibly poking through the thin fabric, they aren’t exactly huge. It would appear that your best assets lie in your lower half more than your top. Then with your face softening, lips lumping up, and hair lengthening down to your shoulders, the changes slow to completion. 

As soon as you’re sure things have stopped shifting, you shakily get to your feet to get a better look at your new body. Your new center of gravity will take a little bit to get used to, but at least now you fit your outfit well. “So this is a thing now...” You fail to not cringe at the sound of your new voice, but the others seem to approve of the changes. 

“I think you look quite cute, Karkat. How does it feel?” You look down to Rose, still trying to wipe off your last load off her body, and give a little turn, looking around the curves of your hips and behind.

“I feels...weird, but I think it’s fine. I mean, it’s temporary right? And I’m not ugly. That’s a relief.” Hesitantly, you run your hands over your curves, first over your flared hips, up your skinny waist, and briefly over your modest breasts. It’s surreal to actually have what you’ve had the urge to place your hands upon in the past. Not wanting to outright feel yourself up in front of everyone though, you sit back down. “Wait. So it’s my turn then? After this just happened to me?”

“It would appear so. Go ahead! I’m excited to see what happens next.” Aradia nods reassuringly while she gestures for Vriska to go sit back down on her side of the board.

You grab the die with your smaller hand and give it a roll.


End file.
